Insulating glass units typically comprise double-paned glass windows separated by longitudinally-extending spacer units. Variously shaped and comprised of assorted materials, spacer units typically line the perimeter of glass windows where they provide structural support between adjacent panes of glass. Instead of providing one elongated spacer unit of customized length and shape for each individual window design, spacers are typically manufactured in sections that are later connected together end-to-end upon window assembly, forming an insulating frame around a window perimeter. Connector pieces, called “spacer keys,” may be used to secure adjacent spacer sections together and enhance the insulating capacity of double-paned glass units. Thus, spacer keys serve as structural links affixing one spacer section to the next.
Improved binding between the exterior of the spacer keys and the interior of the spacer sections may increase the force required to separate adjacent spacer units in a longitudinal direction. Preexisting spacer keys comprise different external features for connecting spacer sections; however, these designs often fail to provide the resistance necessary to prevent the spacer sections from separating. For instance, current metal spacer keys ineffectively bind the interior of spacer sections comprised of materials having similar hardness levels, resulting in loosely-connected spacer units susceptible to separation. In addition to inadequate binding, other preexisting spacer keys lack the features necessary to accommodate numerous design features incorporated into current spacer sections. For example, spacer keys may deform spacer sections near their connection points by failing to accommodate internally-protruding perforations in the spacer sections, creating undesirable distortions. Furthermore, preexisting spacer keys are frequently comprised of materials incapable of shielding insulation units from contamination. Novel spacer keys with versatile design features and improved connection means are thus needed to enhance the effectiveness of insulating glass units.